Injustice: Gods Among Us Ultimate Edition
Announced on October 7, 2013, the Ultimate Edition of Injustice: Gods Among Us was released on November 12, 2013. It is available for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360 and PC. It includes all 6 DLC Characters, all DLC skins, and all DLC S.T.A.R. Labs Missions on-disc. At launch, the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Xbox 360 versions each cost $59.99, the PC version is $49.99, and the PS Vita version costs $39.99. New Features PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & PC: *All DLC skins will be available right from the start, with the exception of the iOS costumes which are still required to be unlocked. *All 60 DLC S.T.A.R. Labs Missions as well as Zombie Mode. PlayStation 4: *The Touchpad can be utilized at various points in the game. *All DLC skins will be available right from the start, with the exception of the iOS costumes which are still required to be unlocked. *All 60 DLC S.T.A.R. Labs Missions as well as Zombie Mode. *PS4 Exclusive New 52 Black Adam Skin (NOTE: You will have to unlock this skin via the Injustice Mobile App, then connect your WB I.D to the PS4 version of the game). PlayStation Vita: *Collectible Hero Cards. *Ad-hoc and wi-fi multiplayer. *The Touch Screen can be utilized at various points in the game, in which its used in the minigames in the Story Mode. *All DLC skins will be available right from the start. *All 60 DLC S.T.A.R. Labs Missions as well as Zombie Mode. Backstory and setting Injustice: Gods Among Us is set in an alternate reality. The Joker has hoaxed Superman into killing Lois Lane and the couple's unborn son, all the while destroying Metropolis. Overcome with grief and anger, Superman takes revenge against the Joker; killing him in cold blood in front of Batman. While he has confronted his tormentor, Superman still cannot overcome the guilt of what the Joker made him do. Quickly, he takes control of various nations across the planet and establishes a new world order as the High Councillor to achieve world "peace". The heroes of the earth are confronted with a choice; join Superman's Regime or ally with Batman's Insurgency. A war ensues between the forces, one which will threaten the very survival of mankind. Development Injustice: Gods Among Us was first announced on May 31, 2012,We’re Getting a DC Fighting Game From the Makers of Mortal Kombat - Kotaku shortly before the Electronic Entertainment Expo. Developer Ed Boon revealed plans to offer depth and promised a rich amount of single-player content and layered features for tournament players.In Injustice, Where Superman is Standing Matters a Lot. Really. - Kotaku Similar to Boon's previous DC-related title, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, there are restrictions on how violent the game can be, though Boon states he is planning to push the T rating, replacing violence with "crazy, over-the-top action." Batman Can’t Be Decapitated in Injustice, Because There Are Limits - Kotaku Playable Characters Injustice: Gods Among Us Ultimate Edition features a roster of 30 characters from the DC Comics universe, spanning from iconic characters like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, to lesser-known characters such as Solomon Grundy, Killer Frost and Zatanna. Below is a list of Characters: There are also some characters that make an appearance as skins for other characters and characters that only appear in S.T.A.R. Labs Missions. Below is a list of those: *For Catwoman, Isis appears as a playable character in one of her missions *For Raven, Trigon possessing Raven appears in one of her missions. *For Joker, the Atom appears as a playable character in one of his missions. *For Nightwing, Damian Wayne appears as an alternate costume. * For Green Lantern, John Stewart appears as an alternate costume. * For Superman, Cyborg Superman appears as an alternate costume. Trivia *Players with the PS3 or X360 versions of the Ultimate Edition will be able to play online with players that have the standard Injustice. *Despite the iOS costumes still needing to be unlocked via the iOS companion app in the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and PC versions, the PlayStation Vita version has them unlocked from the very start. *The PS Vita version features reduced quality character models, however graphics/character models are the same quality as during clash sequences, intros/outros, archives. and in cinematics. Gallery Videos: References External links * Official website * YouTube Channel Category:Real World Category:Gameplay Category:Games